Phantom X-Shots
by CowardlyAuthor
Summary: (New summary!) Pros; you have an ever increasing power set that makes godlike enemies a joke. Cons; somehow, you end up fighting every single one of them.
1. CoD: A Phantom Menace

**Man, it has been a** ** _while_** **. Sorry about that, just working on things. I'll try and get more out soon.**

 **Warning: AU AU AU! There is severe AU ahead!**

 **This will be very, very bad. As in, WAR bad. People will die. I should probably change the fic to M, just for this chapter. I also may offend some country's, so there's that.**

 **Also, pretty direct crossover with Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare; which I don't own.**

 **~Line-Break~**

Life was good for 17-soon-to-be-18-year-old Danny Fenton. The ghosts had slowed down, his family had a truce with Phantom, and Sam was his girlfriend. Things were the best they had ever been.

Then the bombs dropped.

War had broken out. Precise missile strikes were launched, somehow getting passed the United States defenses, and detonated on D.C. and New York. Millions died, and the country was put into chaos in a matter of hours.

Other country's were hit just as hard; France, Germany, Japan, Russia, the list was too high to count. It was an unprecedented terrorist attack on an unimaginable level.

The attackers were a terrorist organization, mainly opposed by a Mega-Corporation Private Military; very expensive mercenaries called Atlas Corporation. After several attacks, they attempted to cause meltdowns on Americas nuclear reactors. They failed, but gained some kind of cloaking tech to hide their long range missiles.

The first months were grueling, the world seemed _sad_. Danny, especially, was miserable; his more subtle ghost powers, empathy, emotion sensing, made it almost physically painful for a few weeks, until he adapted. After that it was anxiety that kept him awake at night.

Danny wasn't dumb. He knew what was going to happen. More and more people were enlisting, more and more going off to war. Soon enough, Danny would have to go, and he was terrified. He knew he would live, his ghost powers had grown very strong even in his human form, but he didn't want to fight _humans_. He was a put-them-in-jail guy, not a shoot-kill-gun guy!

Only time would tell, what the future would bring.

 **~Line-Break~**

Vlad was _incensed_! He expected something like this, but not on this scale! It was annoying, having to reconfigure his other schemes. (Oh, Daniel, why do you think I am only focused on you?) It wasn't too much of a hassle, just moving some cargo here to there, sending a troop load of his own private forces to reinforce somewhere; surprisingly simple with how complex the war was.

No, what _really_ upset the billionaire was the locations attacked. He had several large research facilities and other assets in New York and all over the globe. Most suffered some damage, and months of progress was lost. It almost made him go and vaporize the stupid terrorists himself.

But then he got an idea. A scheming, horribly and insidiously _evil_ idea.

Vlad let a dark grin grow over his features as he picked up his private secured phone, dialing in four separate numbers, three passwords, and a blood scan.

"Send The Suit to location PH-1612-VP-Alpha immediately." Vlad spoke into the phone. He could almost _feel_ the shudder of fear as his scientist, almost certainly, looked at the machine. To his credit, there was only a single second of hesitation before he answered.

"Yes, sir!" He hung up.

Vlad gave one last chuckle before teleporting to a secret, even from his associates, base. He still had work to do.

 **~Line-Break~**

He didn't have a name. Especially not at work. Never at work. He was only Research-3, here. His job was simple, research and test different technology stolen from private labs, governments, researchers; if they made tech, Vlad got, one way or another. It was just his job to test it.

And the one price of technology that he feared the most was The Suit. Originally the Fenton Ecto-Skeleton, after it was destroyed Vlad salvaged all the part he could before 'leaking' less advanced copies to some military research bases. After only two years they had made some improvements, so when Vlad stole them back and combined it with his own...

It stood at 10 feet tall, 4 and a half feet wide. Same basic structure, but more armor around the waist, abdomen, and joints. It kept the dome on top, but it was polarized, an all black instead of clear. Colored solid silver all around, it has no identifying marks. It was waxed, so while it was beautiful in its own way, it did not reflect light shined on it.

It's abilities were far more impressive than its appearance, however. An outer shell stronger than battleship hull, lined with lead to protect from radiation. A main 'skeleton' of experimental titanium, designed to be far, _far_ stronger. A cloaking devise of Masters own invention. It's circuits were designed with multiple fail-safes and redundancies, as well as special systems that allowed it to survive anywhere from the deepest depths of the ocean, to the vacuums of space. It was powered by experimental twin fusion reactors, generating enough electricity to power New York for a full year. It's onboard computer systems were more advanced than some supercomputers. It also had an omni-directional jet pack, for space maneuvering as well as moving forward quickly, and secondary emergency boot thrusters that could also act as boosts for jumps, and short burst rockets on its elbows to increase physical strike power.

What was really staggering, was the firepower. For defenses, aside from the nigh indestructible hull, was an experimental energy shield, powered by a single, smaller fusion reactor. The shield, with testing, could stop dozens of standard assault rifle shots before breaking, and it took 10 seconds to restart. It could take multiple high powered sniper rifle shots, and even a head on anti-tank gun, but only one, any more and the shield system would overheat and need repairs. Even if the shield fell, the strength needed to break through the armor alone would be too dangerous for most ground troops. The dome, a possible weak spot, was actually a special transparent blend of titanium, with reactive polarizing tech; basically, whoever was in the suit could stare, point blank, at the sun and the suit would keep them safe.

It's main weapons were in its arms. It had two 4 foot long folding swords hidden in its arms that could be deployed at anytime, that could cut through almost anything. For infantry it had wrist mounted laser blasters, each roughly twice as powerful as infantry energy rifles, but the power scale could be adjusted. For anti-vehicle purposes it had under side wrist canons, launching small guided missiles with a payload equal to 5 pounds of c4, each. On its shoulder there were _dozens_ of micro missiles, each with their own targeting systems, used for covering fire or mass suppression of the enemy. And, finally, in desperate times its legs could cannibalize carefully placed parts to internally assemble a _mini-gun_. That shot _explosive rounds at 200 rounds per second._ If all of that failed, it had a self destruct system, with an estimated payload equal to 5 megatons; more than enough to deal with whatever could take down the Titan.

In addition to all of this, it was deployed with a to-scale automatic rifle. That had explosive ammo. It was a walking, super compact battleship, really.

It probable didn't even need the weapons, however. The new version of the suit had an improved neural interface option, allowing control of the suit to increase by 150%. With that interface, the nanites that increased the safety of using it, and the sheer strength of the suit, whoever piloted it would be the strongest human in the world. With a total of 150 times increase in the users natural speed, strength, and reaction time, the average solder could run as fast as a jet if the suit were at full power.

(For scale, Vlad privately tested the suit and found it could run only slightly slower than he could fly, was strong enough to leave him staggering, and had an arsenal to level a country.)

With all of this together, Research-3 _really_ didn't want to know who got this suit. It was better if he stayed clueless on this.

He did know one thing, though.

Whoever got Masters so angry was _fucked_.

 **~Line-Break~**

The time came. Dash was the first to go, but gradually, everyone left, readying themselves to defend their country.

Tucker was lucky, he didn't get to see direct combat. He still went through boot camp with Danny, and they still worked together, just not side by side anymore. However, his sheer computer skill was

enough to put him on the sidelines. He was part of a team that countered cyber-warfare.

Danny, himself, was put on a battalion, one of the 'grunts.' He didn't mind, just got to know those he would be working with. A good number of them were around his age, maybe a little older, but there were some veterans as well.

Danny was just debriefed by his commanding officer, and was loading up with his fellow troops. Their mission was to enter and clear 10 blocks of deeply entrenched enemy forces, somewhere in France. They needed to do this to destroy some anti-air guns, so they would have to enter by foot. They were going to be supported by some Navy vessels, but they were trapped in see combat with other ships and would have to use that distraction to enter.

Danny took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, and with a grim look in his eye he grabbed his gun and put on his helmet.

The poor halfa never realized this would be his last military service.

 **~Line-Break~**

The fighting was hell. There was fighting all over the city, gunfire and screaming could be heard constantly. It was horrible.

But Danny had it the worst, with his finely tuned senses he could smell blood on everything, hear the ear-shattering sounds of war. It was something he never wanted to experience again.

But, as with everything, it could get worse. And it did.

After clearing out an apartment building, that was disturbingly empty, one of Danny's squad members, a middle aged man named Robert, gave a sigh of relief before sitting down on a chair he picked up off the ground. The other two members shared a look before leaning against a wall, ready to move at a moments notice.

The only people in the room not to rest were Danny and the squad leader, Sergeant Blackburn.

Robert gave a few wheezing deep breathes before opening his mouth to speak. Unfortunately, he never got that far because, with the sharp _crack_ that came with gunfire, his head got a large, red and bleeding hole. Time seemed to slow as his body fell.

A small round object Danny recognized as a grenade came in through the window. Blackburn with his gun coming up, opening his mouth to yell. The other two, whose names were John and Mike, around 20 something, jumping off the wall they were leaning against.

It all happened so fast, and so slow.

"GRENADE!" Blackburn yelled as he dove behind the kitchen counter. Danny almost instinctively kicked the couch-chair thing in front of him, sending it sliding across the floor till it was just above the explosive, while simultaneously pulling himself into a small closet/pantry.

John vaulted the short wall between the living room and the kitchen, lying flat on the ground, and Mike... Oh poor Mike.

He was too shocked to move, frozen for 3 seconds. Those would be his last as with a loud _boom!_ the grenade exploded. The couch over it helped, some, but for Mike it made it worse. A large spike of wood frame went flying in the air, tearing the man through his neck, sending blood everywhere.

Just after the explosion, six men in body armor came through the door, textbook formation. Blackburn popped over his cover and widened his eyes before opening fire on them. Two went down and when the rest turned to him and returned fire John stood up and began shooting from his hip, somehow killing another one. Danny then popped out of the closet holding his pistol, him being more familiar with pistols, and took two shots, killing two more. That left one left, but before he could surrender John shot him in the head, sending blood all over the adjacent wall.

Blackburn turned to him, face stony.

"We needed him! Alive!" He shouted. John was terrified, and Danny wasn't any better, but before Blackburn could continue, loud imposing footsteps interrupted them.

There, in the doorway, was a Goliath class Exo armor, gun spooling. The three of them only had a moment to regret their choices when it opened fire. John was cut down, falling lifeless to the floor before the giant swept his gun to the left, towards the other two. Blackburn tried to get to cover but was shot in the leg, falling to a knee before being riddled with bullets.

Danny watched in horror as his entire squad was killed in less that a minute. He couldn't even think of retaliating. When he saw the Goliath start to move towards him, in slow motion thanks to his adrenaline levels, he charged straight right, bullets passing through where he was only a moment ago, getting closer every step. Until Danny reached the window, which he jumped out of.

As he was still exiting the building, he turned midair to the window, throwing his package at it. Their mission was to clear out anti-air guns, and they had explosives to do the work. And so, 2 pounds of military grade explosives hit the giant in the face, sticking to his helmet, before exploding. The explosion caused a reaction with the other explosives his teammates were carrying, making it even bigger.

Danny really should have waited to detonate the bombs. Instead of falling 4 story's to the ground (easy to survive in his human form), Danny got caught in the shockwave and thrown across the street. If not for his supernaturally strong body, he would have died.

Instead, he had the bad luck of landing in a super secret and illegal facility. I wonder which one?

 **~Line-Break~**

When Danny woke up, he was strapped to a chair. That got him rid of his grogginess very quickly when he realized that. Looking around the room, he only saw a single man in a white lab coat. He also seemed overjoyed at Danny being awake.

"You're awake!" He said excitedly. "I thought I would have to get another subject. But oh, you are _perfect_ for this procedure."

Danny tried to speak but realized there was a gag in his mouth. Great, he thought, not only and I chained up I can't even banter.

The lab man seemed to notice Danny's discomfort. "Don't worry about the gag, it just makes this easier. I'll explain what I'm going to do now, is that alright?" He didn't wait for a reply. "My employer sent me a beautiful piece of technology, with instructions that I win this war. Unfortunately, I'm not a solder. So I went to find one to operate this devise. You were lucky enough to fall on my doorstep!" He finished his sentence with a grin and a super creepy laugh. Danny leaned as far away from him as he could.

"Don't worry, you won't remember anything. The indoctrination technique I use is foolproof!" And before Danny could even _think_ to use his powers, a needle full of glowing blue liquid was injected into him.

The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a startlingly familiar battle suit.

 **~Line-Break~**

Some things you need to know. The start of this tale and where we are now is not a short time period. Danny had been suppressing his powers for almost a full year at this point. That much ectoplasmic build-up does have consequences; namely, the development of powers. Danny grew, power wise, very quickly his first 2 years. New powers regularly, older ones getting stronger, that sort of thing. When Danny started suppressing his ectoplasm, instead of getting new powers it starting to get more 'dense' with his current powers. The newest power he got was Portal Creation. Therefore, along with increasing his older powers some, making them easy to use in his human form (and increasing his physical strength in both forms), his newest power got supercharged with the pent up energy.

Now, the 'indoctrination' serum was really just several chemicals that, when combined a certain way, changed the subjects brain chemistry radically. This can do almost anything to a person, so it takes a very specific formula to 'mind wash' them.

So the order was: Super powered teen with early PTSD is told he's going to be brainwashed: then he is injected with a brain altering drug: them he is linked to a robotic armor set that increases all of his abilities 150 times.

What happened next is both expected and surprising, depending on who you were.

Danny's powers come from ectoplasm, a substance both physical and spiritual. His ghosts and human halves compromised by allowing his powers to be controlled by his brain, and to fuel on his emotions. When he was injected with the 'Mind Wipe' serum, it mixed... badly with his ectoplasm. His core decided to flush his system of the substance by giving a large 'flex' of his powers; almost like popping a knuckle to relieve pain.

However, his core was backed up with excess power, so that was mostly shunted to portal creation; portals taking a lot of energy to make. The 'plan' was to have Danny's core create a ghost portal, it taking up just enough energy to flush the serum out. Instead, all that backed up energy was also used to make a portal. This means that instead of a small portal, there was a large one, and an explosion. The thing is, Danny was inside and connected to the Titan when he 'flexed.'

This means that there was a _large_ explosion, as well as a portal with so much energy, instead of going to the ghost zone, it punched past that dimensional barrier, and about 15 beyond it.

So instead of have a super suit that had the strength of an army, the lab coated fruitloop got an explosion to the face and an inter-dimensional portal.

Whoops?

 **~Line-Break~**

 **Wow. Just... WOW. I expected to write a dark and gritty oneshot about Danny kicking terrorist ass, instead I got this. WTF? About halfway through I stopped thinking about my 24 hour CoD marathon (guess why I wrote this?) and started thinking about how there were no good DP/Justice League crossovers. I imagine the portal will open somewhere in Earths orbit, maybe crash in Metropolis.**

 **If you couldn't tell, I'm on a 'Ect-Skeleton' phase. For anyone knows of any good fics where it's used, please tell me!**

 **I don't plan on continuing this, but I might if anyone really wants me too. If you want the story, just give me a PM and I'll put something in my next chapter with your name on it.**

 **You know, maybe I should just start writing x-over oneshots? It's something I'm sort of ok at.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	2. It's not a Bookshop

**See, I told you I was gonna do more! Still looking for my 'place' on this sight, trying out some different stuff. This is gonna be action, almost no dialog. Tell me what you think!**

 **Also, at the time of me writing this, this story of mine had over 60 people read it. 2 reviews. My Skyrim SI has 300 reads, 8 reviews at the time of me writing this. I'm so disappointed, I'm going to review every single fic I ever read, every chapter, for the rest of my life. I'M NOT EVEN POPULAR! Think of how many views people like TWT get, or The Engulfing Silence. Hell, Noodlehammer probably has hundreds of thousands of views! Anyways, sorry for the rant, just mildly upset. Who knew this writing this was actually hard, am I right?**

 **Warning! Severe AU ahead! Severe AU ahead!**

 **~Line-Break~**

Danny was exhausted. He had gone over a week without sleep. He had fought beings in the same power class as gods. He had, for however small a time, become a god, wielding the power to alter all of reality as he saw fit. But nothing, nothing, came close to the bone deep tiredness that seeped into his very being at this moment. It wasn't just physical exhaustion, though that was part of it. No, Danny was tired mentally, tired of the sacrifices he had made, the dreams he had given up; the people he couldn't save.

He had been a hero for almost five years now. He had fought ghosts, demons, aliens, metahumans, Celestial Beings, and gods. He had even won a majority of those battles. But his breaking point was revealing who he was.

He told his parents. They were angry, angry of being lied to, but were proud of him; proud of what he had done. But it wasn't to last.

Somehow, someway, the information leaked. News stations across the globe reported the secret identity of Phantom, world famous enigmatic hero. His enemies, mostly of the living variety, exploited it to the extreme. Jazz was almost killed, and the villain responsible would never walk again, paralyzed from the waist down.

This happened when he was 17, three years into his hero career. That was when the weariness started to seep in. It was only the start, however. With that one attack the floodgates opened.

It wasn't even his usual rouges gallery, either. It was the more human villains. When the world knew that Phantom was half-human, bounty hunters from across the globe came after him. It was like Skulker, but times a thousand! The worst of them was Deathstroke, who Danny had only barely managed to evade.

After a few months things calmed down, but they never really stopped. New villains came every week. The League tried to help occasionally, but mostly just made sure the stronger people were too occupied to bother.

It finally came to a breaking point, when the Joker himself paid Amity a visit. Dozens died.

Danny put a stop to him. Forever.

 **~Line-Break~**

The 'Incident' made international news. Suddenly the world was focusing on Amity with a magnifying glass, heroes and villains alike stopped visiting for a while, and the local law enforcement started a massive re-training initiative.

The Justice League, after some weeks spent in their high tower, finally came to a decision. Danny, having turned 18 a few weeks before, would be viewed as an adult. The backlash of the League publicly denouncing the halva was incredible; they did carry much political weight, if only from their Hero Status.

Danny was an outcast soon enough. His parents couldn't protect him much, and his ally's voices were drowned out by the media. Heroes and villains alike avoided him, the fact a 'goody two-shoes' actually did that making most hesitant to be near him.

After weeks of ridicule and fear, Danny made his choice.

By the next morning, the world found that Danny Phantom, and Fenton, had disappeared, forever.

 **~Line-Break~**

If he was being honest with himself, John was kind of scared of Nick. The young man, at only 19, almost 20, had started a small successful business that was already expanding. But that wasn't what frightened him. No, it was his eyes. Not his considerable height, or his strong build, or even his almost inhuman intelligence. His eyes exuded a ruthlessness, and almost seemed to make their icy blue color glow. It was a stark contrast to his, presumably dyed, dark red hair.

Being Nicks friend and business partner, however, meant he had to ignore that. Sure he was terrifying at times, and liked to sit and think for a while sometimes, but he was a good guy. Always joking around and making puns. He wasn't introverted, but he also wasn't a social butterfly. He made friends pretty easily.

It was strange, John thought, how Nick seemed to show up out of nowhere. But they lived in a world where an alien that looked like a human flew around in blue tights and shot lasers out of his eyes, so he could probably slip under the radar for a while. As John approached the HQ, thinking on when they would send out a new shipment of digital pads, he saw Nick at the front, waiting with a slight frown.

As he approached, Nick turned to him with a smile. It kind of creeped John out how he always knew where you were, but it wasn't that bad so he could ignore it.

"Good morning, John," Nick said with a relieved grin. John wondered why.

"What's up? Are you waiting for someone?" He asked. Suddenly Nick lost his grin, back to scowling. "Yeah, I've been waiting for this guy to show up for half an hour. I could understand not knowing the location, we are a little out of the way, but this long? It's getting-"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud bang as a shadow fell above them. John went white with terror as he beheld the sight of the massive ship above the city, and his knees grew weak when the message played. But out of the corner of his eyes, Nick didn't seem scared. No, if John was coherent he would have noticed that Nick seemed angry. But all John could process was Nick's eyes, a terrifying icy blue, flash into a toxic green.

But John would later play it off as a trick of the light, feeling grateful at his city's new Heros that came to save the day.

No one but Robin and Raven remembered the many holes and defeated enemy's on the ship. Or the massive explosion that destroyed the ships energy reactor.

And, naturally, Robin would research and figure out who helped take down that ship. There would be answers.

 **~Line-Break~**

 **Aha! Done. Man, that took me way longer than I expected, and I'm not remotely satisfied with the length. This is pitiful.**

 **So, for this "challenge" Danny would be a darker 'hero,' if a hero at all. I tried to put a spin on the 'Danny runs away and opens a tea/bookshop/bakery/coffee house/whatever' cliche. If this were longer, I would explain, in story, that the person Danny/Nick was waiting for was Slade, but he turned and went underground when his sensors told him of aliens. I had the idea that Slade was interested in 'Nicks' weapon blueprints. Because in my head, Mick has a small company, quickly growing, that sells household items as well as security and weapons. But whatever.**

 **Review, please. I am still a novice and need all the advice I can get. PM if you want to write this challenge. See you next time!**


	3. Oh no, my Vision!

**I'm not dead! Or at least, not abandoning this story. Yeah, sorry I've been away from this so long. Holidays can get pretty distracting; and I got a PS4. Can't forget that.**

 **Anyways! This is another crossover, and I'm going with... I'm actually spinning a wheel. No joke. And it's Marvel! Specifically, the MCU! For those not in the know, MCU is the 'Marvel Cinematic Universe' and has all the live action movies. Like Iron Man, Captain America, the Avengers, and several Netflix originals. Or in this case, Civil War!**

 **Warning: mild language and violence.**

 **~Line-Break~**

It was a relatively peaceful day. Birds were chirping, clear sky's, and a beautiful day all round.

Relatively is the key word.

In Mid-West America, a white haired, glowing teenager was fighting a flying mech with enough firepower to level a small country. It was brutal, with explosions, punches, kicks, and raw energy blasts flowing from both combatants like water. If one had the reaction time to actually see what was going on clearly, as they were moving fast enough to be blurs to everyone, they would see that the teenager was surprisingly equal in strength, and had a speed advantage on the robot. This, combined with his smaller size, meant the boy had a significant advantage in the fight, ending with an almost inhuman show of flexibility to dodge, disarm, and round house kick the battle-bot away when it attacked with a large knife/machete. This staggered the mech, allowing the glowing teenager to alight his hands in a deep green energy, and cut the armor in half with a chop from his hand.

The teenager pulled out a thermos, using it to suck up the robot before flying away at extremely fast speeds.

Unknown to him, he was being watched.

"Hawkeye to Captain, I've got a visual."

 **~Line-Break~**

When Captain America, in a slightly obvious disguise, approached the completely average teenager Danny Fenton, he didn't know what to think. When he heard the living legends offer, it was all he could do not to freak out.

In the end, the super soldier gained a powerful ally. The halfa, meanwhile, had a story to brag to his friends about when they got back to Amity.

 **~Line-Break~**

The air was filled with tension. The lines had been drawn, and both sides faced off against each other. Both sides stared, silently, at one another. Slowly, the super soldier took one step, then two, and increased until he was jogging; his allies with him. On the other side, Iron Man lead the charge, flying at his (former) friend.

Suddenly, when they were only twenty feet away, Captain America pulled something out of his belt and threw it as hard as he could at Vision, not braking his pace. The flying man was momentarily surprised, and as he prepared to blast the object, it exploded.

When the two forces first encountered each other at the airport, there was a sort of calm. That calm allowed both sides to mentally form battle plans, and study the new arrivals; however short amount of time that allowed.

Now, only seconds before the first, real, high combat pitched battle, there was no time for studying their opponents; everyone expected that all participants were already there. Everyone made their plans, and were prepared to face any combination of foes.

So it would come as no surprise to anyone who was aware of this, that Vision was surprised when he got a full, energy enhanced, punch to his face that knocked him back almost 200 feet, into a building; said building was then turned into semi-radioactive slag and ash from a several dozen feet wider cone of green energy, sent by the new arrival.

Every member on Iron Mans team was distracted by the, admittedly, showy entrance, and that slight distraction, only mitigated by their tunnel-vision, was enough for them to be at an immediate disadvantage. They quickly recovered, some faster than others, but it was enough to scratch their armor, as the case may be.

While some, Black Widow included, were tempted to observe the new fighter, they were put off balance by the line of attackers.

The clash was, of course, incredible. The amount of power and skill held by even the entirely human fighters was almost beyond imagine.

Above the clash, Danny Phantom, dressed in a brand new combat suit, observed the fight. He gathered the neon green energy, shaping it into a small sphere, as he took careful aim. Down below, he saw Spider-Man about to land a full strength kick on Bucky; even with his arm, that would hurt. As Phantom took aim to release his bolt, his senses suddenly screamed at him to dodge, which he did. His frantic dive carried him out of the way of a golden lance of energy, as strong as one of his more powerful blasts.

Danny gave a grin at the Red man, hiding his wary fear behind confidence. "How's it hangin?" He asked.

Vision only glared, the only sign of being struck the steam and smoke rising off his superheated body. He shook his head, the golden jewel on his forehead glowing slightly.

"I will give you one chance to surrender."

His answer was a blast of cold energy, nearing the temperature of Absolute Zero. The blast was countered with the raw energy that had been gathering in Vision's forehead. The two beams struggled against each older momentarily, with Vision winning the power struggle.

Or he would have, if the Danny he was engaged with was the real one. Vision was surprised, visibly, when a white and black gloved hand reached intangibly through his body from his back. His surprise turned into shock and pain when the hand became solid, simultaneously releasing a ridiculous amount of electrical energy directly into his Vibranium and Organic body.

The pain and the shock distracted him enough that he stopped his energy beam, allowing the beyond freezing beam to strike him center mass. So he was superheated, electrocuted, and frozen in rapid succession, while being a mix of organic and inorganic materials; metal, specifically.

If he were made out of anything other than Vibranium, he would have exploded, violently; Mind Stone or not. As it was, Vision ended up stunned enough for the duplicate that shot the ice to fly upwards of 300 miles per hour, from 50 feet away, and bear hug/tackle him. All while the other duplicate was channeling electricity directly into his body.

Then both duplicates turned a bright green-white color, before exploding. The explosion was so big, it sent a shockwave out far enough it threw Black Panther into Iron Man just as he was about to tear out Bucky's throat with his claws.

The explosion momentarily gained everyone's attention, and they all watched as Vision was thrown up into the sky; only for a brightly glowing green foot to slam into him with explosive force to the ground, some 400 feet down.

Danny floated, tired like you wouldn't believe, after the techniques he pulled. He used almost a quarter of his power doing those duplicates, not to mention the amount of power he put into those blasts. His body, though made of energy in this form, was not used to the strain of using so much so quickly.

Phantom's excitement quickly turned to fear as the smoke cleared to show Vision, not just relatively unharmed, but _glaring_ at the halfa.

"I gave you a warning." His voice seemed to stretch across the entire airport.

And then, he took off, flying faster than some of the heroes could see.

All Danny managed to do was get off one "oh SHIT-" before he was folded over Visions fist, carried far away from the battlefield.

The peace only lasted so long, however, as the Avengers quickly began to fight again.

As Captain America blocked Black Panthers claws with his shield, he silently prayed for Danny to remain somewhat safe.

 **~Line-Break~**

'Well, this is great' Danny thought to himself, only moments before he was thrown off of the red beings fist, high up in the air. He quickly gained equilibrium, facing his opponent with guarded eyes.

Vision wasn't interested in talking anymore, the Mind Stone inside of him sending very subtle, but powerful negative feelings about the boy. He was a partial A.I. and that meant he could think on a level far beyond any human. In the time it took for Danny to steady himself in the air, Vision had created a plan of attack.

Danny, no slouch in facing enemies more powerful than himself, saw the subtle ripple that went through Vision's shoulders, and the slight, almost unnoticeable leaning of his head. His eyes widening, the halfa created a reflective square shield in front of him, only half a moment before a beam of golden power cut through the air between them.

The shield held for the five seconds the beam was up, and the instant Vision stopped his attack Danny physically grabbed his square shield, reshaping it into something sharper than a razor blade. Then he turned it invisible, something that he'd been practicing for a few months now. Now, Danny threw the razor sharp, invisible disc as fast as he could at the android.

Vision responded by increasing the mass in his left arm before smashing the invisible disc with the sound of shattering glass. His counter attack was to fly as fast as he could towards the teenager, sending a small blast from his forehead.

Danny dodged as he reached out with a kick, which was blocked. Using the arm as an anchor, he pulled himself close, only to phase through Vision's suddenly intangibly torso. Vision turned around, swinging his ultra-dense arm through Danny's now suddenly intangible head.

And so the tone was set. For the next few minutes the entire fight was a blur of punches, kicks, energy blasts, and use of phasing to evade all of it. It was a stalemate, and would remain so until they could get range. Danny knew this, and Vision knew this, but Danny didn't want to resort to what it would take to put Vision down, while Vision's energy blasts were largely ineffective so far; so Vision was using the opportunity to study his foe.

Their high speed duel lasted a few minutes more before both of their comms beeped.

"Phantom, get to the hangar!"

"Vision, take down Falcon!"

Both of them stopped fighting for a minute; Danny breathing slightly hard, but barely winded, while Vision seemed physically perfect.

They stared at each other, and Danny widened his eyes and burst forward only to be blasted in the chest with a high powered energy beam. Vision took the time to fly back to the airport, while Danny recovered.

He grimaced, feeling the burned skin beneath his suit, before raising a hand to his ear.

"Sorry Cap, I kept him occupied for as long as I could. He's on his way now, set up the beacon." Danny said.

"On it." The Captain replied, before shutting off his comms.

Danny took a deep breath, and concentrated, memorizing the feeling, the pattern of his internal energy; the he stretched his senses out. Every energy in the world was open to him; the electricity in the city below was a complicated web, almost impossible to decipher. But there, at the edge of his senses, he could sense his own energy.

Danny reached out with his power, feeling his energy, and _pulled_...

 **~Line-Break~**

... Only to appear right in front of War Machine.

Danny released a grunt as they spun out of control, but ignited his hands with destructive green energy and began beating on the suit. He got in a good 4 punches before he was thrown off, and both of them regained control fairly quickly. War Machine hovered there, waited for a second, and then blasted half a dozen rockets at Danny.

Danny gave a sigh before turning intangible. Then he raised both of his hands, gathered an extreme amount of energy in both, and took careful aim with the barely controlled energy. Once he had his target, he released the energy in a beam that hit War Machine in his Arc Reactor, shutting off the suit.

Danny then flew as fast as he could, only barely catching the armor before it hit the ground.

He gave a loud grunt as he laid on his back, utterly exhausted at the fights he had in the past half hour. The sound of thrusters alerted him to Iron Man, who came down for a hard landing. Stark barely paid Phantom a glance as he hurried over to Rhodey, checking his vitals.

He gave a loud curse as he turned around, ready to flatten the little creep that pulled that stunt-

-Only to find no one was there.

 **~Line-Break~**

"I'm telling you, I fought with the Avengers! Why don't you guys believe me?"

"Maybe it's because the one week we leave, you suddenly get the opportunity to go off with Captain freakin' America! That couldn't have happened!"

"Tucker's right, as much as I hate to admit it. Besides, if you fought with the Avengers where's my autograph from Black Widow?"

Danny's groan echoed across town.

 **~Line-Break~**

 **Done. What do you think? I kinda like how it turned out, if I'm honest. Did a lot of action, almost no dialogue; if I suck at it, ignore it.**

 **Also, as you've no doubt noticed, Danny's main opponent is Vision. This is deliberate, as a while ago I read a DP/Civil War crossover, and when Danny fought Vision in that he got pwned. I think that with some creative thinking, Danny could be more than a match for Vision, so I used that.**

 **Cannon Danny is a great tactician, able to make up combat ready plans on the fly. If he had some information on his enemy, I think he could take down far stronger opponents.**

 **As a side note: I don't know if I implied it in the chapter, but Vision has an advantage on Danny in Strength, speed, durability, and possibly energy attacks. Vision has a strong advantage over Danny, so Danny used heavy hitting tactics to open up the fight. Just because someone is basically better in every physical way does not mean they can beat you; Spider-Man vs Captain America is an amazing example. Still, Danny is strong enough to hurt even high durability foes.**

 **In case you were wondering, Vision is, arguably, the strongest Avenger currently on earth; or at least in the movie at the time. Captain America needed him distracted and out of the fight, while leaving Scarlet Witch free to do support fire. Therefore; he cheated. He asked for a favor from a powerful, non-affiliated hero.**


	4. MCGUFFIN QUEST!

**I'm writing this and three other things at the same time, at 5:30 in the morning, when I need to be up at 7 so I can go on a 7 hour car trip. Yeah, that describes me as a person pretty accurately.**

 **Naruto crossover. Danny's somewhere around 16-17, ghost powers mess with your head a bit, so he just doesn't really care.**

 **~Line-Break~**

Danny was pissed.

Now, this might seem strange, but Danny did _not_ in fact enjoy fighting beings of great supernatural power that come from another dimension every day. It got old after a while.

The dragons were pretty cool, though.

What wasn't cool was Vlad screwing with the Infi-Map. Again. Why didn't he ever learn? Still, at least Sam and Tuck got him in a thermos on the way to his oversized castle.

Tucker thought he was overcompensating for something.

Still, Danny was pissed. The _reason_ he was so angry could be summed up in one, agonizingly short sentence.

Ghost powers are broken.

Everyone not a ghost, and even most of the beings themselves, knew this. Even the most simple power set could break the world if someone smart payed a fraction of a brain cell to thinking of ideas. I mean, every ghost can fly, turn invisible, intangible, and all but the weakest have a ranged energy blast they can use no matter their physical state. The super strength was just over excessive by comparison. Possession was beyond broken. Why no one ever did anything was a question thought by most but asked by none.

That some ghosts could manipulate reality itself on a whim was only mitigated by the fact that they enjoyed solitude for some reason and not, you know, _making_ a world where they reigned supreme.

The full story for why Danny was angry was long, annoying, and full of explosions, one of which might have blown up a potential ninth planet sometime around the dinosaurs time period.

Everyone involved politely ignored the fact they may have caused mass extinction on accident.

After several hours of time/space hijinks, Team Phantom™ cornered Vlad, and through trickery and guile (I.e, Danny pointed out his fly was down while Tucker took pictures and Sam threw fruit), they captured the villain and Danny sent him with Sam and Tucker using the Infi-Map back to the Far Frozen. He stuck around because he thought he saw a muffin.

Turned out a godlike ghost capable of manipulating reality thought he needed a few laughs and used his infinite power to make thoughts real. The muffin wasn't real, what Danny saw was a mcguffin and it immediately caused him to fly into a fit of petty rage.

After a few explosions, one of which might have blown up a space death machine when two space torpedoes missed, said godlike ghost got annoyed at the damage Danny was doing to his realm and around time/space and tossed him into a pit he made a few thousand years ago and forgot about.

All of this, together, took Danny to a world that was as connected to the Ghost Zone as it wasn't. This caused problems.

One of those problems was _Danni_ throwing a fit as _she_ found out she was in the middle of a dark forest with trees almost as tall as skyscrapers, and some weird snake guy who liked to giggle a lot.

And, as they say, things were just getting started.

 **~Line-Break~**

 **Holy... What have I created? Is this crack?! I think I need to expand on this... Yeah. I was going to end it here, but now I'm not. Use this time to grab snacks and drink, this will take me awhile to write more.**

 **You heard me right, we're doing a full story in a single chapter! If you adopt this, kindly use where we stopped above as a starting point.**

 **~Line-Break~**

"Where am I and how did I get here?!" Danny, er, Danni shouted to the sky. The only answer he, she got was a few birds chirping curiously and flying away.

And a throwing knife.

Danni caught it in between her fingers without even looking; so many attempts had been made to kill her that this relatively small scale weapon didn't even phase her. She barely noticed it. She did notice when three more flew at her.

Casually, she flipped the knife over so she was holding he handle and deflected each flying blade. Except the middle one, that she dodged by tilting her head to the left in a lazy manner. The explosion it caused when it landed was only as strong as a low powered ecto blast, so it wasn't that worrying. An unintended side effect was her now long black hair flowing in the wind, backdropped by fire, with her almost glowing icy blue eyes shining in the light and her head tilted seductively.

The three shinobi 'hiding' in the trees got distracted. Two of them were in the middle of an experimental combination jutsu. It was, in theory, supposed to suck up an explosions energy and add it to a fire blast. It used wind and fire. Bad things happen.

With an explosion of fire and wind all three fell out of the tree they were in, allowing Danni to get a good look at them. They all seemed to be around 13 or 14 years old, and were wearing blue and green shirts with brown pants, lots of pockets and pouches. They all had some kind of metal plate somewhere on their bodies, marked with an upside down arrow.

Danni had to give it to them, though, they took the boom like champs. They were up only a second after they hit the ground, and despite their earlier hostility Danni let them get their bearings while she figured out what was up.

"Got to say," she said quietly to herself. "This has got to be, maybe the third weirdest thing I've been transformed into? Nothing beats that time I got smashed into paste. Or the toast." She shivered. "Yeah. Toast was worse."

"Give us your scroll and we'll let you leave alive!" Came a brave, adolescent voice. Yeah, Danni thought, they were still here. "Your team isn't here, we outnumber you!"

"Where are we? And why are we speaking some unholy combination of Japanese and Esperanto?" Seriously, it took even her inhuman brain with in-built translators a couple seconds to figure it out! "And what scroll?" She added as an afterthought. Never know what's important.

"Don't play stupid with us! You're here in the Forest of Death, and if you don't surrender peacefully we'll force you!" Another member of their team shouted. Why were they all shouting?

"Who named this place the forest of death? I mean, I can hear you putting capitals in it, but all I've seen are you guys and a few tigers. Doesn't really scream Death." The ghost girl said.

"Attack!" And then the three charges.

"Wow, you guys are pretty fast. For, you know. Never mind. Wait, you're attacking me?" She asked as she dodged a spin kick, spun around a punch, and flipped over the kid who tried to tackle her.

"Yeah, this is stupid. I'm going to go find someone who can help me."

"No you don't!" One of the kids shouted. He had blue hair, how did I miss that, Danni asked herself.

"Fire Style: Fire Bullet!" And then he spit fire.

"You can breath fire! Oh that's so cool!" Danni said as she dodged the flaming projectiles. She paid attention to how hot they felt, and checked the damage they did when they hit the ground. Slightly disappointed, she turned away from the burn marks and decided she was done here.

 **~Line-Break~**

About a minute later, Danni was walking through the forest whistling a tune, a clearing with a pile of unconscious adolescents in the center behind her. She was also messing with her now absurdly long hair. Finally having enough of it, she just used her powers to make a green scrunchy and put it in a loose pony tail. Hey, she looked like a girl, if she was still like this when she got back it would make for a good laugh.

It would never be as funny as the time Sam got turned into a guy for a day, though.

After a few minutes of aimless walking, she got bored enough and stretched out her senses. "Hm, let's see, boring, some guy who likes fire, boring, another with lightning, two giant masses of boiling hatred and anger, a mad scientist, and a bunch of background characters. What to do, what to do." She said, absently sending a stream of green lightning to her left when a giant bear got a little too curious. "Let's go with the rage monsters."

The beast got brave and stomped the ground in front of her, roaring loud enough to be heard for miles around.

"You smell terrible, what do you use for shampoo?" Pause. "And you need a breath mint."

 **~Line-Break~**

Naruto looked up from his perch on a tree branch. A smile lit up his face.

"Did you guys hear that! Someone must be fighting a dragon! Ooh, I wonder if someone knows that water dragon jutsu Kakashi-Sensei used!"

Sasuke let out a barely audible "Hn." Sakura ignored the orange.

 **~Line-Break~**

"Mother wants blood. Mother will have-" Gaara was interrupted from crushing a poor genin by a roar of anger and challenge. After a few seconds, roars returned, but of pain and fear.

Gaara let out a twisted smile that chilled the blood of his siblings. He squeezed his hand shut, the genin not even releasing a sound before he was crushed.

"Mother will have your blood."

 **~Line-Break~**

Orochimaru looked up, listening. He smiled.

"Kukukuku. Guess someone found experiment #472. Wonder if they'll survive? Now, where are you Sasuke-Kun?"

 **~Line-Break~**

Anko looked up from her seat, feeling a tug on her heart.

"Snuffles? I wonder if he's okay. Aw, that big fluff is fine! I'll check on him later, just to be sure."

Someone opened the door, walking with urgency.

"Anko, you got to come look at this."

 **~Line-Break~**

Team 9 paused their tree running, months of teamwork allowing them to stop on a dime.

Lee let a wide smile overtake his face. "YOSH! I will need to find who could face such a mighty creature and ask for a spar! The training they must have done! YOUTH!" Cue tooth sparkle.

Tenten groaned. Neji ignored them both in favor of activating his Byakugan. He paled and shut it off, hoping no one would ask if he saw what happened.

 **~Line-Break~**

Danni continued whistling as she walked away from a large crater, her clothing slightly scratched and torn.

"Well, he's no Cujo. Still fun, can't wait to play again."

 **~Line-Break~**

A few hours passed, and Danni only met one other group. These ones were dressed in greens and blues, and they also had a metal plate. The symbol was different, though, instead of an upside down arrow, it looked like a snail. Of course, when she said that to them they got real mad and said it was a leaf.

Then they all started breathing fire. It was much more impressive than that other guy, and they weren't too bad with hand-to-hand. And by 'not bad' Danni meant one of the few competent GIW. If they were in power armor.

The whole organization was trash, so that wasn't saying much.

This time she took two scrolls from the team, remembering those first guys saying something about them. They were both 'Earth' so maybe you needed to get three?

"Maybe I should have asked." Danni snorted. "Nah, I'll figure it out."

There was an explosion not terribly far away.

"Huh, that's near one of the rage monsters." Pause. "That other guy feels like dad with the mad scientist vibe."

Danni took off running. The energy being thrown around was not inconsiderable.

 **~Line-Break~**

Sasuke panted, tiring after all of his chakra usage. Naruto had come back from the snake that ate him not to long ago and together they were making some headway in the fight with the Kusa girl. Then Naruto started glowing red and got tagged with with some kind of seal.

"You've impressed me, Sasuke-kun. Such power at your age? I think I'll leave you a gift." The weirdo said before extending her(his?) head towards him, neck stretched out like rubber.

The guy was about ready to bite him when he got launched away from Sasuke. He blinked, barely understanding the sight in front of him.

A slender older teen with long black hair in a pony tail and icy blue eyes was shifting into a defensive stance after kicking the snake away. She was dressed weird, with tough looking blue fabric for pants, and a cotton shirt of a strange design, colored red and white. She had a body type of a powerful ninja, slender but strong, and seemed to exude a killing intent that was both nerve wracking and comforting at the same time.

We're Sasuke a lesser man he would have been slightly drooling the fact that her clothes were slightly ripped and she wasn't wearing any under wraps. And doing acrobatic fighting maneuvers. She was gifted, that's for sure.

What happened next Sasuke only caught because of his Sharingan. Orochimaru seemed to blur into existence, chopping at the strange girls neck in a killing blow. Whoever she was, she wasn't phased at all and seamlessly dodged, performing her own counter in the form of a leg sweep. The Sannin didn't even apear to be trying as he blocked the attack, and with that they were off. Whatever happened next they were too fast for even his eyes to see.

One thing was clear; that man hadn't even been trying in their battle.

 **~Line-Break~**

Danni hadn't had a fight like this in a while, only when Vlad got seriously angry did she have to fight like this. The fact she was in human form, and currently a girl was only making it harder.

Whoever this guy was, he was a monster. Even allowing some of her ghostly strength leak into her body wasn't enough to match his shear physical power, and so she had to exceed his skill. Which was going to be very difficult, considering she wasn't used to fighting with a female body. The legs were longer, arms more slender, and two floppy things kept getting in her way.

As much as it embarrassed Danni, she really needed to find some wraps.

Still, she was nothing if not adaptable and after only a few seconds, almost an hour of fight time, she had adjusted her fighting style to compensate. She could tell the older man had much more combat experience and training, and was holding back, but with her senses, not all of which were physical, she could tell it was to not attract attention. And so the stalemate continued.

Punch. Dodge. Kick. Block. Throw something. Dodge. Repeat.

Slowly, their temp increased until they were fighting faster than most could see, and Danni was beginning to feel strain in pushing her body so far in human form. She needed to end this.

When he used his shape shifting arms, she lacked onto them both, surprising him as she had been mostly on the defensive. Then she released as much lightning she could into him without frying herself in the process.

The forest lit up green, and the smell of cooked meat spread out like a fog while he screamed in agony. Finally, after only half a second of frying him, Danni shifted her body, borrowing as much ghostly strength as she could for just a moment, and threw him out of the forest.

Finally, there was quiet, the only sound the heavy panting Danni was doing. She was almost exhausted, she'd never fought quite like that in her weaker form before. She took a few minutes to regain her breath, and her energy. She took a seat on a branch, resting and internally checking her body.

Danni withheld a grimace. Her ribs were bruised, her arm had a hairline fracture, there were three different poisons running through her body, and she had multiple cuts, lacerations and bruises all over her body. She looked at herself.

And her clothes were as good as rags.

But at least I got this, Danni thought as she held up a scroll. One that read Heaven.

"Whew, that was an experience. Whoever he was, he could give Vlad a run for his money. Now, let's get to that tower"

 **~Line-Break~**

 **As much as I want to continue, I think I'll leave it here. Or I'll post a fic with this as the premise. One or the other, really.**

 **Now, as for you guys freaking out about Danny(i) fighting Orochimaru and technically winning, he was holding back. Severely. Both of them were fighting at the level of a mid to high level jonin, but with only hand-to-hand and minor jutsu. Orochimaru was trying to lay low, and he couldn't do that if he started flattening mountains and pulling giant snakes out of his butt.**

 **As for Danny not using intangibility? Mcguffin screwed him up in the head. He has all his powers, but intangibility is overpowered enough, so he can't phase through massive amounts of chakra. A rasengen? Easy. A bijuudama? No.**

 **And for the girl thing... It seemed funny. And there's a pretty good DP/Young Justice one where Danny gets turned into a girl.**

 **See you guys next time! And don't forget, you guys can adopt these, just pm me.**


	5. How Grimm Not

**Sorry for my absence, I've been going through some RL stuff. Anyways, my two other story's are pretty much on the back burner with Writers Block, so they won't be updated for awhile either. Sorry.**

 **This crossovers gonna be RWBY. Sorta. Not really. If you squint.**

 **(And even then, probably a dozen other Fandoms)**

 **Squint really, really hard.**

 **~Line-Break~**

Danny had lived a long life. He'd laughed, cried, made friends and enemies. He'd loved, hated, lived and learned. He'd been a son, a brother, a husband, a father, an uncle, a grandfather, even a great-grandfather! More than that, Danny had been a friend, a hero, and someone many others had looked up to.

Danny was a pioneer. The first of his kind, some would say. Back when he was but a boy, he learned his lessons. When to stand up, when to back down. What was right, and what was wrong. What he was capable of, and what he could bring himself to do. How to show compassion, mercy.

And how to do what was needed.

With his experience, Danny was able to shape the world into a better place. And when someone tried to ruin that, Danny stopped them.

Somewhere along the way, people joined him. These people, some only children like when he started, rose up and stood with him; first as followers, then as friends, equals. Danny had personally trained the entire first generation of heroes, hundreds of young men and women ready to do the right thing,

And as time passed, Danny trained and fought and grew, until eventually he learned something.

He wasn't needed. Not anymore.

The realization came to him on an average day. He was in his fifties, hair graying, and sitting down after stopping a villain. Or at least, helping.

When Danny arrived at the scene, things were already being wrapped up, a team of second generation heroes who's parents Danny practically raised.

That realization was difficult. Despite his age, Danny had never been as powerful. He was only growing, despite his showing age. Strength, speed, intelligence, skill, power; it never seemed to stop increasing.

Yet despite that, Danny was still late. Until he realized, he wasn't late. No, the others were just closer.

And with that thought, Danny checked the news, the Internet, anything he could find. What he found was staggering.

There were thousands of heroes in the world, most of whom Danny knew and helped personally. Danny made that, he shaped the world into what it was now. Wars were practically nonexistent, countries were no longer so poor, schooling was at an all time high world wide.

And Danny made that happen.

Which this new knowledge, Danny took a step back, just watching. What few crimes and disasters he could see, were quickly taken care of without his help. The world was fine, and it no longer needed him.

And so he settled down. His wife and children needed more of his attention after all. And Danny would have grandchildren soon! The world had enough heroes now, what was one retiring going to do?

Nothing. Nothing at all.

Years past, and the world kept spinning. Heroes were doing good, and Danny settled into retirement easily enough. If there was something going on nearby, he dealt with it, but he no longer sought out trouble.

Danny's family grew with every passing decade. It was a beautiful time of his life.

And the first bump was more like a pothole filled with bombs.

Sam, his dear sweet Sam, died at the old age of 93. Danny himself was the same age, but could barely feel it. A year after that, Jazz passed.

Then Tucker.

Then Valerie. The only reason she lived so long were the nanites in her and advancing medicine.

Then his first son passed. Only sixty, he died single handedly stopping a newly freed Vortex. Truly his fathers son.

Then his daughter.

And so it continued. Now Danny was one hundred and fifty, and living in the ghost zone. He needed some time alone, and embraced a vacation.

So Danny, now with a beard down to his stomach, made reality his bitch as he warped space/time to get to Clockworks tower. The Observants were there, ready to stop him with all their might, but didn't prove much uof a problem.

Clockwork gave a fight, but conceded that actually fighting would destroy too much of reality than needed and stepped aside.

And so, now a really old guy with powers exceeding some mega-stars went through a portal hoping to get some peace and quiet for a few years.

Instead he came out face to face with a giant monster that seemed to be the size of a literal mountain.

Danny snorted. "Really?"

 **~Line-Break~**

 **Really wish I could continue, but no. I haven't watched RWBY in a while, so haven't quite got the knowledge to nail the characters down. PM me if you wanna continue this.**

 **Got the Old!Danny idea off a super old SpaceBattles forum. Basically, Danny's old as dirt but kicks more ass than most gods in fiction. Mostly humorous, in a serious situation the Danny I wrote above could solo back to back fights with all the top beings from DxD and win.**

 **Really, only Siatama stands a** ** _ghost_** **of a chance.**


	6. Last of Us: Halfa

**Another one in! Still waiting for more suggestions, though. Also, tell me what you think of the new description! I like it better than the old one.**

 **As for the crossover... Hm, let's go with the Last of Us. Everyone's favorite game/emotional rollercoaster. I know** ** _I_** **cried a little.**

 **~Line-Break~**

Breath.

The world shook from explosions, and screams pierced the air. Everything he looked at was shaking or burning, and mostly both. Worse still were the creatures that appeared almost human running amok.

Inhale.

His eyes were drawn to an image. A family, with a father, a mother, and a daughter who couldn't be older than 9. The picture of despair on the parents' faces while they watched her be torn to pieces by those monsters... Unwillingly, his eyes stayed locked onto that family until they disappeared under the shadow of a falling building.

Exhale.

His piercing eyes fled the image of the rubble of what was once a clothing store, seeking something other than death and destruction. All he saw was more of the same.

Inhale.

Hope surged through his body as he caught sight of that telltale glow in the distance. Finally breaking the hold of fear on his body, he broke out into a sprint. As long as he got there, he would survive these monsters. These horrible monsters, so much worse than ghosts...

And then he heard a heart-stopping screech. He was suddenly reminded of his own mortality, as he felt the lithe form of one of those Infected tackle him. With a morbid detachment, he watched as his body screamed in pain as the form of what was once Paulina bit and scratched.

And with a pained exhale of air, Dash died only a dozen feet from where FentonWorks was secured, only one among dozens.

 **~Line-Break~**

Danny woke up with a gasp, hands clawing at the invisible pain lancing through his core. After only a few moments, the sharp stabbing pain dulled into a persistent, but ignorable, ache. He held out his hand, frowning in concentration. His hand flickered, becoming completely invisible for a few seconds before fading back into view.

Danny's frown deepened. Squinting in concentration, the light seemed to bend around his hand, and after half a minute the appendage was camouflaged. Moving it through the air, it rippled, revealing its location.

"Still no progress." The man said to himself. As Danny got up to get ready for the day, he absently rubbed at the jagged scar on his upper right arm. Ever since that day, oh so long ago...

The day he lost his family. The day Amity died. The day he was bitten.

But instead of turning him into one of those monsters, or just being flushed out of his system, something much worse happened.

Seconds after being bit, Danny had panicked and transformed into Phantom. That was a mistake, as the fresh wound seemed to suck up the energy his ghost form supplied in an attempt to heal the wound. Using this new energy, so strange and powerful, the fungus adapted. It bound itself around his core, trying to suck all the energy from him. It was only Danny's ice powers that kept it from destroying him outright.

Unfortunately, the now semi-intelligent fungus had bound itself too tightly to be destroyed. It was a parasite, one that required nearly all of his energy to hold in place. For those first few months, Danny could barely make his fingers glow. It was only now, nearly 5 years after the Outbreak, that he was regaining some of his abilities. And still, to use them for more than a few seconds would be suicide.

The only upside was that Danny was immune to the fungus, and Infected generally didn't hunt him down. They still tried to kill him if he got too close, but no longer was he hunted.

Danny shook his head, rubbing that last bit of tiredness out of his eyes with years of experience. Grabbing his bag, he stuffed the improvised sleeping mat wrapped around all his camp supplies inside. Camp packed up, Danny grabbed his gun, an improvised revolver that was barely held together with Fenton ingenuity, and headed out.

Checking the windows on the house he was in, all he saw was a few dogs. No Infected out in the open, and no Hunters either. Safe enough, Danny vaulted a hole in the wall and fell from the second floor, rolling to break his fall with long experience. Out in the open now, Danny set out at a brisk pace, fast enough to cover ground but not so fast as to waste energy.

While his more powerful abilities were beyond him, possibly forever, he still had physical augmentation. No super strength, but Danny was certainly stronger than he looked. He could keep a good jog for hours without rest.

Once he got to the edge of the neighborhood a few minutes later, Danny hopped the guard rail on the side of the road, dropping into a dried up creek bed. According to his map, this creek acted as a shortcut to the next town, with the road taking a longer, winding path over a small mountain.

Traveling, Danny noticed that there was a very small amount of clear water running through the bottom. Carefully leaning over, making sure he had his balance, Danny filled up his red canteen that he pulled from one of his backpacks side pockets. He would boil the water the next chance he got.

Things were going pretty good, and over the next few hours Danny covered a lot of ground. However, his luck didn't hold. When he exited the woods, he saw a large clearing that gave way to buildings and roads, starting to become overrun with nature. But that wasn't what told Danny that something was wrong.

No, that was the two burly men who looked like brothers hauling ass towards him while what seemed like hundreds of infected gave chase.

Danny sighed, reaching into his backpack to grab a mortar (the firework kind) even as he raised up his pistol. As he shot a runner in between the eyes as it was about to tackle the blond one, Danny realized that this just wasn't his day.

 **~Line-Break~**

Three hours and 2 mortars later, the group was clear. The two brothers, who Danny learned were called Joel and Tommy, were standing a few feet away with weary eyes, regaining their breath. Danny, seeing he was outnumbered, slowing raised his hands in a subtle placating gesture. The brothers kept their guns in hand, but weren't being threatening with them.

"I'm Danny, who are you? And please, don't shoot me." Danny said, glancing at their guns. While he could _survive_ gunshots, it wasn't a fun experience.

"I'm Tommy, and this is Joel." The younger one said. His older brother pinned him with a light glare.

"Tommy..." He let the warning hang in the air.

Tommy gave a sigh. "He saved our lives, or at least made that escape a helluva lot easier. We can give him out names at least!" He said emphatically. Joel grunted, but nodded anyways.

"Where ya headed, kid?" Joel asked in his thick southern drawl. Danny almost frowned at being called a kid, but was mostly beyond caring at this point. "Anywhere, really. I was running low on canned stuff so I came here for a restock." Danny said.

Danny paused, giving a small grin. "We can see how that turned out," he said sardonically. Tommy snorted, and Joel's lips twitched a hair.

"Where'd you find them bombs, anyhow?" Tommy asked. Joel nodded once, keeping a critical eye on Danny the whole time.

Danny shrugged. "They're fireworks. Mortars, specifically. Found an old firework store a few months ago in Alabama, and they were in storage." He looked at them with a smirk. "You southerners really love your explosions."

Tommy looked ready to reply when Joel entered the conversation. "Now isn't the time. There's still a mighty big herd out there, and I don't like bein' so close. We should keep moving." Joel looked at Danny and Tommy. "You got a map of the area?"

Danny nodded, pulling his out while Tommy replaced Joel on lookout duty. In short order, the three had a destination in mind and were setting out.

They would need the luck for what was to come.

 **~Line-Break~**

 **You ever blow up a mortar on ground level? They are** ** _loud_** **. And scary as hell. For some clarification, I'm Georgia southern, not Texas southern. I'm more woodsman than cowboy, so I don't think I got the Miller brothers' accents right.**

 **What you think? Good, bad, little bit of both? If you want to continue this, PM me. This is also set about five years after the outbreak, and Joel isn't a complete badass old guy yet. He's still young and dumb. Just, he can rip your arm off and beat you to death with it. Man, I wish I was Joel. Or at least I had that beard...**

 **I could go for a beard like that.**

 **Where was I? Oh yeah, Joel hasn't killed hundreds of innocent people for their food, clothes, shoes, weapons, and air yet. He hasn't lost that last bit of humanity. Tommy isn't a renegade yet. Danny is... Broken. His powers are all but gone, and he has nothing to really live for.**

 **This is pretty dark, but not so much compared to the actual game.**


	7. THE MCGUFFIN IS MAD

**Someone reviewed! I hate how I'm actually surprised... Maybe my accounts messed up? I only see, like, 8 of them. And it was a guest, but who cares! They said continue, and I've been lacking motivation. Please adopt this, writing a continued story is hard.**

"Wow, this isn't suspicious _at all._ " The sarcasm _actually dripped_ off Danni's words, steaming as they hit the ground with dull thuds. The situation, of course, was the fact that there was a path, well trimmed and with excellent lighting, in a straight line from where she was to the tower. Danni absently used her foot to put out the green fires before they grew sentient and tried to end the world. Again.

Really, Danni was getting annoyed at how ridiculous her powers were. At this rate, she would be a GOD before high school was over! An exaggeration to be sure, but that one timeline did end the world...

Really though, this path practically _screamed_ 'trap.' Danni rolled her eyes, coming to a decision. Holding out a hand, a small glob of green... stuff gathered. Molding it around, Danni added a little more power to it before tossing it to the ground. When it hit, it rapidly expanded and colored, becoming a copy of her. This was something Danni figured out a few months ago; by making small globs of ectoplasm and charging them, she could make 'lesser lesser' ghosts that were basically mindless minions. Even lower in strength than 'lesser' minion ghosts, these constructs lacked cores, and had to be manually controlled. Danni did this by making a 'spirit duplicate' inside the construct. 'Spirit duplicates' being, well, incorporeal duplicates without any real power. All in all, these constructs were hundreds of time easier to make, and cost a fraction of the power required to make a real duplicate. Great for scouting, traps, and getting out of chores.

Sending the glob-in-the-shape-of-a-teenage-girl on its way, Danni turned invisible and simply flew over the ground, but beneath the tree tops. When wires covered the construct, and what had to be 2 teams surrounded it, Danni smirked. Sending a 'tug' down the connection she had to the construct, a very small spark happened within the glob, lighting up a bunch of those explosive papers she found on the teams she'd beaten, hidden inside the construct.

 _They should be fine_ Danni told herself, as the explosion sent ripples across the tree leaves.

 **~Line-Break~**

Getting into the tower was stupidly easy. All she did was open those scrolls she stole, and someone popped into existence in a cloud of smoke. Sounding bored and asleep, he didn't even notice Danni didn't have a team before directing her toward where she would be staying. She didn't even need intangibility!

Once inside, it didn't take long to, uh, 'find' some clothes. A dark bodysuit, some pants and a shirt later, Danni looked like a ninja. She didn't understand the use of those metal plates, but they seemed important, so Danni decided to make her own. Finding one without a symbol was surprisingly difficult, so Danni just sent a duplicate out to get one off the first floor. In short order, Danni had melted the symbol, an hourglass, off. She replaced it by carving her DP insignia in with an ice knife.

Blending in perfectly, Danni decided to go to the cafeteria. She was starving. That snake guy didn't mess around, and his signature had vanished, which worried her. A human, beating her in power? In her own world, such a thing would be impossible. Wizards were more 'magical devices and knowledge' than 'lightning and fire from the sky!' Here, that man almost beat her. If Danni was completely honest with herself, even in Ghost form that man might be able to beat her. Maybe. That energy he used reacted with ghost-phasing strangely. Without more practice, Danni wasn't willing to get into any high-stakes fights like that again.

When all the background noise ground to a halt, Danni looked around her. She was in the cafeteria sitting at a table. Everyone was staring at her. Looking at her food, she saw it wasn't alive, and so she shrugged and took a bite. Hearing some shuffling, Danni looked up to see two people, sibling she guessed, shifting awkwardly across from her. They were a boy and a girl, the girl around Danni's age, and the boy a year or two younger.

The girl wore a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. She also had fishnet worn on her right calf and her left thigh. She wore her metal plate around her neck.

The boy wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wore a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his plate on his forehead. Danni was starting to get the idea they were forehead armor or something, as they were on headbands. He had a stupid looking triangular face-paint design, in purple. Purple!

Really, the characters here were very over-the-top. And both were staring at her. Danni rolled her eyes. "Yes," she drawled out. "How can I help you?"

The siblings shared a look, and both seemed uncomfortable and, fearful? Huh, weird.

"U-uh, are, are you ok?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Danni was genially confused here. What was up with these two? The both were glancing at something next to her now...

Oh, that. Danni blinked. There was a young redhead sitting next to her, with a massive gourd on his back. That dead-eyed look was pretty creepy, coming from a kid and all, but wasn't the worst she had dealt with. The sand twitching around was pretty distracting as well. His killing intent was pretty big, too.

Oh. Danni's eyes widened. OH, shit, this was one of the rage monsters! Danni jumped to her feet, scaring the crap out of a lot of people. Everyone's eyes were drawn to her, anticipating any number of moves. Would she run, fight, cower in fear...

"I expected someone... Taller."

What. The. Hell.

Danni continued on, not caring that the already deafening silence lowered to a level where heartbeats echoed off the walls. "Really, for a giant rage monster, you're a tiny little guy." The three siblings jerked at that.

Gaara, his voice practically screaming disbelief, didn't have to talk very loud at all to be heard. "You... are not afraid of me?" The utter shock in his voice was...

Danni shook her head. "Why, should I be?" The innocence in her voice was too convincing to be fake.

Gaara's eyes darkened. The gravity in the room seemed to double, and many found it hard to breath. Sand swirled around him, gathering in massive amounts. His siblings cowered in fear, but couldn't take their eyes off the scene.

" _Yes_."

And then the world _exploded_.

 **~Line-Break~**

A few hours later, Danni had come to the decision to avoid antagonizing others. That fight had been, well, pretty fun actually. Or it would have been, had the redhead not tried to kill her. Many, many times.

Really, the fight itself only lasted a minute or two. A bunch of fairly strong adults jumped down, halting the fight before it got out of hand. They were informed that they could fight later, before they disappeared in bursts of speed and poofs of smoke.

Currently, Danni was exploring the tower, invisible and intangible. The whole thing was pretty old, and had a bunch of rooms for storage and meetings. Danni figured it was an old command tower or something.

After a few hours of looking around and not seeing anything interesting, Danni went and added her name to the roster of people participating in the test. People already thought she was taking the test, might as well run with it.

Something told her tomorrow would be more interesting.

 **There. Now, NO MORE! Continued storylines are hard, and I don't like writing them! As for suggestions... Figuring out how to mesh Deadpool with DP would be hard (but not impossible!), and MLP is, well, weird. It meshes surprisingly well with DP, which is even weirder. My knowledge on both of those is pretty spotty as well, so it could take a while before they're out. Things like DC, Marvel, even Worm are easier. Wormhole/dimension shenanigans are not uncommon there. I'm less knowledgeable on anime in general, I only have a decent knowledge on Naruto, One Piece, and One Punch Man, with a little bit of Bleach. As for other Fandoms... Harry Potter, RWBY, Star Wars, ElderScrolls, Halo, Mass Effect, that kind of stuff. On the whole, the types of crossovers I like have less than planet-breaker power levels. Or massive space battles. The numbers start to hurt my head when I think on what it would take to destroy a Solar System with a punch...**

 **Thanks for reading, and please adopt one of these fics! Just PM me.**


	8. I got Worms in my Ecto-goop

**Long, semi-important AN at the bottom. Also, this is Worm. If you don't know what that is; million words of superhero gridmark awesomeness. Read it. I think it has what equates to an M-rating on this site.**

Being a hero was supposed to be easy. There was no '9 to 5' work schedule, it was all freestyle. When something happened, you stopped it and saved everyone. Easy, right?

No, not easy. You have to stop and save them no matter what, no matter where you are. Drop everything. This can cause some problems for your civilian persona.

Of course, this is only if you're a Vigilante. If you worked for the Protectorate, it was basically a job. You had work hours, a job to do, and you occasionally got called in under special circumstances. Vigilantes worked, and, more often than not, died alone. In general.

Rouges, of course, got the middle ground. They did mostly civilian jobs, and everyone knew they had powers. Security through the public eye. If they died, or got forcibly 'recruited,' then the Protectorate or the PRT got involved, which wasn't fun for anybody.

Being a 'retired' solo hero, not allied with the Protectorate, basically a Vigilante in all but name, and having everyone know who you are as a civilian? Well, that was basically the description on what 'not to do' in the Cape world. Adding in that you're a teenager, in the middle of high school, in one of the most dangerous city's in the world?

Come on, Clockwork, really?

 **~Line-Break~**

Danny's day started out like all his other days. He woke up, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. Then he went downstairs, said his hellos to his family, grabbed some food and out the door he went. Sam and Tucker greeted him at his door, and together they set out for the day; in this case, school.

Danny, of course, was mostly oblivious to the looks he was getting from everyone around them. Sam and Tucker glared at those glaring, and ignored everyone else. Let the gawkers gawk, and all that. Danny wasn't oblivious to some stares, simply because of the emotion put behind them. So, several gang members were mentally marked, to be... Dealt with. Later.

When they got to school, Winslow, the stares lowered to a more manageable level. After going to their lockers, they went to class. Several mind-numbing hours later, school was over and the three teens left.

The three walked around town a bit, staying out of the way of gang territory, before heading over to the ship graveyard. There, they spent a few hours screwing around, and laughing at a few new Parahumans who went to the graveyard 'discretely' to practice.

Finally, the day came to a close. As night approached, Sam and Tucker said goodbye to Danny. Then they left, their 'shadows' in tow. It made Danny shake his head, how the GIW thought White was a discrete color. They did hide well enough, however, so Danny left them alone.

Danny's day did not end like all his other days. Not this time. Instead of taking a quick shortcut home, or even just flying there, Danny felt the inexplicable urge to walk. Maybe it was the monotony, maybe it was his instinct, Danny didn't know. Whatever it was, it did change things.

Instead of quietly going home and doing his homework, Danny encountered a Parahuman. Danny found Lung. And when Lung started 'hulking-out,' well...

Retirement was boring anyways.

 **~Line-Break~**

Danny took a step back. One of the first things he learned in his years of experience was that there was time for action, and a time to sit back. This was a good opportunity to learn more about Lung.

His powers were dangerous. The longer he fought, the stronger he became. He could grow to over 30 feet, be covered in metallic silver scales, grow wings and claws, and had a regeneration speed strong enough to shrug off dismemberment. Lung was also a very powerful pyrokinetic, capable of creating and manipulating fire strong enough to melt lead, when he's ramped up a bit. At _minimum_.

Lung was currently 7 feet tall, bulked up with muscles and covered in silver scales. What seemed to be bugs were harassing him, and every now and then he exploded in a blaze of fire. Soon enough, he just completely coated himself in a flaming cloak. After a short amount of time, Lung let out a roar after zeroing in on the roof of a nearby building.

As Danny saw him bend his legs to jump, he acted. Time slowed to a crawl, and Lung jumped. Danny raised his arm, hand glowing with green-white energy, and trailed him. Before the dragon got more than a few feet off the ground, a powerful energy blast struck him in the side, embedding him in a stone wall.

Lung recovered instantly, prying himself out with a grunt. He looked around, searching for the one who hit him. Danny decided to end this quickly. Gathering Ice in his hands, Danny used his eyes, glowing green, to fire an ocular blast at Lung's open mouth.

Lung staggered back, coughing. Before he could recover, Danny threw the Ice-bomb he'd made, coating Lung in a freezing cold prison. Danny wasn't done, yet. Already, he could see the ice glowing an orange-red color, with cracks spreading on the surface.

When Lung exploded out of his prison, a foot taller, he was greeted by a fist. To his ' _little dragon_.' A glowing, super humanly strong fist, that exploded.

Choking on vomit, Lung spread a wave of fire in every direction, hoping to kill whoever hit him. Danny turned intangible and invisible. Floating behind Lung, he internally manipulated his energy into a 'stinger' attack. While not as powerful as his Ice, electricity was good for subduing human foes. And Danny was spreading his Ice-aura through the entire area, making sure Lung didn't burn anything.

After a second of preparation, Danny shoved his arm into Lung's back, turning it tangible and releasing all the ecto-electricity directly into his nervous system.

Lung, as expected, seemed to scream in pain as all his muscles locked up. His metal scales absorbed and channeled a good bit of the energy as well, making it all the worse. After a few seconds Danny released the energy and removed his hand.

Lung swayed in place for a moment, before collapsing and shrinking to normal size. Danny looked at the Asian man, covered in dragon tattoos and muscle, and put him in a block of Ice more dense than steel, leaving his head exposed.

Looking around, Danny didn't see anyone. Stretching out his senses, he heard the tell-tale rumble of Armsmaster's motorcycle approaching fast.

Disappearing, Danny considered...

He snorted. Retirement was boring anyways.

 **~Line-Break~**

As Taylor watched the fight, she couldn't believe the power those two parahumans fought with. Energy blasts, fire, physical strikes strong enough to create explosions...

It was beyond her, she realized. Taylor set her shoulders in determination. She would be a hero. And if there were Capes out there like that, then she would just have to get a bit more skilled...

"Go home."

Jerking back, Taylor searched for the disembodied voice. She didn't find it.

Thoroughly disturbed, Taylor decided that tonight was enough. She'd go home.

 **~Line-Break~**

Danny couldn't hold back his grin as he flew home. Sure, being a Hero was hard, and it brought him some grief, but it was worth it in the end. The difference he could make...

The only thing that worried him was those... pieces, those... Shards in seemingly every Parahuman. He could barely sense them, but when he overshadowed a parahuman...

He looked at his hands, tightening them into fists. When Vortex had attacked, the only way to defeat him had been to fuse powers with Eidolon. His Shard had... Changed him. His powers grew stronger, more quickly, and his overall 'pool' of energy he had to draw on had grown. His physical strength increased, and his powers were stronger in his human form. He'd never been as fast or as strong before.

But most of all, they gave him a sense of uneasiness, as though they were cause of some great tragedy.

It was probably the aftermath of the fight. If it weren't for Vortex, Danny could have had a normal life, he wouldn't have had to leave, he would have an identity...

Danny shook his head. He needed to get home, in was late. He could think more on it later. With that in mind, with a thought he disappeared in a swirl of green smoke.

 **~Line-Break~**

Far away, Leviathan swam.

 **Warning! Long AN ahead!**

 **There. So, Worm, fun times, right? In my own opinion, there are far too few DP/Worm fics. Only 4, at this point in time. So, adopt adopt adopt!**

 **That last bit at then end, I don't like it. It's only there to give you guys an idea where I want this to go, and I couldn't see where to else to fit it.**

 **In case I didn't hint enough, Vortex is basically an Endbringer in this. When the Triumvirate got involved, Danny helped them. They noticed Danny's powers had some effect, and after realizing they couldn't stop him, Danny and Eidolon 'fused' powers. Yeah, that's about as overpowered as it sounds. Anyways, Danny got outed as Phantom in the aftermath, and had to move around cuz reasons. Said reasons are... Your imagination! (If you adopt this)**

 **I'm not gonna lie, I kinda hate doing this. With DP crossovers, either Danny goes dimension hopping for some reason or the world's a fusion. The obvious problem with this is the whole 'Evil Danny KILLED THE WHOLE PLANET' thing. If Danny goes hopping, it's not a problem except for plot, but in the case of fusions with things like DC, or Worm in this case, I have to power-scale.**

 **It's like this, Danny gets evil, goes on a murder-spree, the usual. Then, I don't know, Alexandria appears. In case you didn't know, she's completely indestructible, flies fast enough to go halfway around the world in 6 minutes, can lift around 1.45 MILLION TONS, and doesn't age. Who wins? Well, Canon!Danny shows his amazing skill of pulling himself together from paste, and then gets punted into the Sun. Unless I power-scale. If I do that, well, TUE happened, didn't it? That obviously means that all, or most, heroes are dead. That also means that, eventually, Danny gets strong enough to kill Scion/Zion. Power-scaling. Does that sound particularly balanced?**

 **Really, there's only one crossover fic (that I know of) that dealt with this problem rather spectacularly; HIVE Minded. Danny still fought his evil future, and lived in a world with Superman without being overpowered. I'll not spoil the how, despite the fic being discontinued for going on 6/7 years now, but the author dealt with TUE and Vortex amazingly.**


	9. Ghostly Ninja: Now with less Emo

**What went wrong? This was supposed to be a Harry Potter crossover! I just keep messing up...**

Danny was a badass. This was a fact, a statement. When he first gained his powers he went from 'zero' to 0.1' very quickly. His growth then went up and beyond light speed.

Shortly after the Evil Danny incident, Danny encountered a ghost he had inadvertently created. Born from the thoughts and excitement from the world of a real Superhero, Infinity, as he was called, had the powers and abilities of the Flash, Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Shazam.

These powers also made him extremely insane. Prone to mood swings and acts of violence.

After appearing, Infinity helped the world for a few weeks. Then he went Capital N Nuts. Blasting everything, killing people, it was pretty bad. Danny, of course, got a bit angry. So angry, in fact, that he raided Vlad's castle, found the Ecto-Suit, and went out to kick ass.

Three hours, two city's, and millions of deaths later, Danny destroyed Infinity by shattering his Core. This was just before he crashed from the power drain from the suit, which them exploded with the force of about 15 Million Tons of TNT. Everyone thought Danny died, and that was that.

Danny did not die, however. Instead he was sent into literal Hell. With a power boost, from killing Infinity. Two days later, Danny busts out and continued on with his life like the badass he was. With everything going on, nobody really noticed that Danny was gone for a few days.

With his new reputation, ghosts stopped really trying to take over the world, but didn't stop coming over to make trouble. Life continued on.

Danny continued growing and learning about his powers, becoming stronger. Skip a few decades, Danny has Immortality and was well on his way to becoming the ultimate badass. Skip a few centuries and Danny decided he was done screwing around.

His family was dead, his world was at peace, the GZ was used by humans and ghosts alike to FTL around the Galaxy. The human race had hundreds of worlds colonized, and Danny had visited most of them. Danny was a master of everything he needed.

Using his ultimate powers, that never stopped growing in strength, he ripped a controlled hole in reality, using his physical form as an anchor, and threw his spirit and power through the portal. His physical body was lost, but all that meant was he couldn't punch things with the force to destroy a planet. He would keep his power.

At least, he would have. As soon as he landed in this new world, Danny was swept up into a battle of power he hadn't felt since Pariah was released a second time. A massive Kyuubi, with nine, mile long tails. Power given corporeal form, this being was as powerful as Pariah Dark at his peak, if not stronger. It's opponent, a human who radiated an unusual, but powerful, energy.

Energy he used to summon a Death God of the Outer Realms. Danny had to admit that that blond man had guts.

Unfortunately, shortly after the massive Rage Monster was stopped from lolpwn'ing the village, the aforementioned Death God turned its attention to the Halfa in the area.

A short, non verbal exchange happened. Translated into mortal talk, it went a bit like this:

DG : Yo, what you doing in my world?

DP : I'm new here. Please don't scatter me across the cosmos.

DG : Get over here.

And then Danny got shoved into the body of a newborn, a few months old. Unfortunately, most of his power was also sealed. Strangely enough, it was in his new body's eyes. Danny could have stopped his sealing, but didn't feel like shattering half the Galaxy. Once he realized his power was being sealed as well, it was too far along to stop. At best, he would keep his some of his strength and healing until he grew powerful enough to break the seal.

As Danny sorted through the memories of his current body, he felt some inexplicable disgust coursing through his mind. Strange how this instinctual disgust was directed at his new body. Or rather, his new name.

What was wrong with the name Sasuke Uchiha?

 **Yes. I did in fact do this. I regret everything. This was supposed to be Harry Potter...**

 **This one is a story set up chapter. Figured I'd start doing these as well as those other full chapter oneshots. This is basically an outline, or prologue for a story if you want it.**

 **As for why this is so short, and so early... Power went out. When you live in a third world country, this happens every day. Could be a couple minutes, could be a few days. This time it was a few hours, and it cut almost directly after I posted the last chapter. Gonna wait a few days before I post this, though. Can't have you guys growing used to frequent updates.**

 **Edit: I forgot this even existed. Sorry, this should have been out 5 days ago.**


	10. A Grimm needs a Phantom

**Warning: You are not allowed to read this if you haven't seen all 4 Volumes of RWBY. Go watch it, now. Come back later.**

 **~Line-Break~**

The sky twinkled with a thousand tiny lights. The stars, so far away and beautiful, shined with a light so very unlike the dark world that saw them. But they were not the only fixture in the sky. No, the most attention grabbing one was the Moon.

A dominating image, it was large enough to make out individual details with a good eye. But what was most striking of the Lunar satellite, was its fractured state.

Half of the Moon had been ripped out, as if a great force struck it. The fragments, the only Remnants of its past, hung nearby, as if frozen in time shortly after the Moon fractured.

But the sky was not the most interesting thing on this world. It was the inhabitants, of which there were only two, or three depending on who you asked, that mattered.

The living, sapient beings of Remnant, Human and Faunus. Humans were normal Humans, if slightly tougher due to their past. Faunus were similar, but the difference was they had an animal trait on their person. Ears, a tail, claws and fangs, and most had night vision. Human and Faunus had fought long in the past. But even with mutual hatred from some on both sides, the masses united against a common enemy.

The Creatures of Grimm. Soulless monsters, with Black bodies and White protruding bone masks, these beings most commonly took the forms of animals. They had a hatred for Humanity and Faunus, and were drawn in by negative emotions. Mostly ignoring animals, they were a blight on Remnant that severely hampered settlements and outposts.

So ferocious were the Grimm, that they should have wiped out every living thing on the planet long ago. If it weren't for _Dust_.

Glowing crystals, found deep in the ground, Humanity gathered these crystals and fought back against the Creatures of Grimm. With the room to grow now, Humanity pushed back against the Darkness of the world. Heroes sprung up, wielding Dust to drive the foul monsters out.

Aura, the projection of ones Soul, was also used. It reacted with Dust, allowed one to control it somewhat, and increased Humanity's chances of survival. With the power to fight back, Humanity lived on.

And that brings us to today. We will look at an important figure, though not well known. He isn't a Headmaster, or a Teacher, or even a Hunter, which was the name of those who hunted Creatures of Grimm. No, this was just a boy.

Deep in a forest, a Beowolf was launched into the air with a loud _crack_.

Well, a boy in looks. Only 14, Danube Fantomo, Danny to his friends, was a surprisingly capable warrior. His Aura was unlocked at a young age, and because of that his emotions were 'amplified' to all Grimm near him. In order to survive, he fought. After an Incident that happened to him as a child, Danny traveled from place to place, wandering around and killing Grimm.

It was dangerous, as he had little formal education, but experience mostly made up for it. With a danger sense equal to most experienced Huntsmen, and a surprising amount of strength and speed, Danny could compare to most Hunters-in-training in the last few years of schooling, who were nearly three years his senior. He didn't have a weapon, couldn't afford one, but he had an unusually strong connection to Ice Dust, that Danny used to flash-form a weapon for the occasion. That, and a hazardous habit of grabbing nearby items to use as weapons, gave him some passable skill in most forms of weaponry, but no mastery. A Jack of all Trades, as it were.

Currently, Danny was fighting his way to the Kingdom of Vale. Surrounding him were a dozen Beowolves, five Ursa, a Deathstalker, and a Nevermore was flying overhead. Such odds would make most lone warriors balk, but Danny was confident in his ability to survive. Only half of the Grimm remained anyways, and Danny was only slightly winded.

Rolling to his left, Danny gathered his Aura in his hands as he dodged the steel feathers that rained from above. As they impaled the ground where he was previously standing, Danny came to his feet and swung the two Ice longswords in a scissor formation, cutting a Beowolf in half. Ducking under a dive from another one, Danny used his Aura to bend the ice in his right sword, before throwing it at the Ursa charging him. As the newly made boomerang cut the false-bears head off, Danny turned and cut down with his remaining blade, killing a smaller Beowolf.

Suddenly, the Deathstalker was right behind him. It stabbed its stinger down, and Danny, with no room to dodge...

... Watched with a blank expression, only one bead of sweat on his brow, as his boomerang came back around and cut the stinger off. Using the opening, Danny jumped into the air, did a spin to gather momentum, and reverse spike kicked the stinger directly into the 'stalkers head. During the kick, Danny had released a burst of Aura from his foot that recoiled him further into the air in a burst of green energy.

Spinning in midair to avoid the talons of the Nevermore, Danny stabbed his remaining sword into its side, the barbs along its edge enough to keep him attached. The bird screeched in pain, shaking and twisting to get the unwanted passenger off. Danny climbed up onto the giant birds back, before making another icy weapon; a staff with a pointed end. Shorter than a spear, however.

Stabbing the new blade into the Grimm's back, near the neck, Danny ignored its cries as he experimentally pulled and twisted the staff like a lever. The bird moved with his movements, and soon he had enough control to give a general direction. Looking out on his surroundings, Danny ignored the forest and focused on the beach not too far away. And if he strained his eyes, Danny could make out an island. Only barely, and with his elevation it was very far away.

Using his mental map, Danny guessed it was Patch. Or it wasn't, and he was far beyond lost. Either way, it was better than here.

Giving a tug on his steer, Danny once again ignoring the caw of pain and indignation from his ride, he set his destination towards the island. If nothing else, it might have a village that could point him in the right direction.

One way or another, he was going to Vale.

 **~Line-Break~**

 **Super long, important AN.**

 **Another RWBY crossover! And unless I'm mistaken, it's the only one with world-fusion as well! All the other crossovers are 'Danny goes through a portal' or 'Danny explodes hard enough to get sent to the future.' Still don't understand how that works, TWT.**

 **Jokes aside, this is yet another story setup for you guys to adopt. No one has yet, for some reason... If you're confused on the name thing, RWBY has naming rules and I'm annoyed that no other writers (to my knowledge) have given Danny an acceptable RWBY name. Finding a color that started with D wasn't hard, but I was surprised that danube was a shade similar to Danny's eyes. Lucky me.**

 **If you want more backstory, below is what I had imagined for Danny in this.**

 **So Danny's parents are Dust scientists who study the Grimm, and do a lot of weird stuff. A shadowy organization tracks them down, murderizes them, steals their notes, and kidnaps Danny when he's 4-5. After doing a bunch of stuff, they do a Dust infusion to Danny, which is capital-b Bad. Very dangerous, large explosion, everyone dies. Danny lives, and can now generate two types of Dust; one is Ice, and you can make up the other. Think of his Dust 'reserve' secondary to his Aura, but it needs Aura to activate.**

 **Years pass, and Danny decides to join a Hunter school to get a job and live on real food. He chooses Beacon, because Ozpin is a Badass. He gets to Patch, and boom, he meets Ruby and Yang. This is set a year before RWBY, so character development out the wazooh. Danny's a good sparring partner because of his passable skill in most weapons, and a brawler through and through. Most Hunters would destroy him in single weapon bouts, however.**

 **Choose a weapon, don't choose a weapon, either works. Basically, Danny has a lot of Aura, can use two Dust types without external Dust, and kicks most kinds of ass.**

 **Have fun.**


	11. Dani is not in California?

**No, I'm not dead. I'm just incredibly lazy. And unmotivated. Yes, this is probably not going to be the only time I go silent for a few months. Have some Dani travels!**

One of the strangest things about being a ghost, Danny thought, was Halloween. It could be good, or bad, but mostly bad. Or it was, until Danny figured out the pattern.

Legends should be respected from a distance, magical artifacts are only touched with Telekinises and sticks, and ghosts who carry scythes during that night should be defeated with extreme prejudice.

Summonings happened more often than Danny liked. The first time he disappeared from trick-or-treating to show up in front of a group of knife wielding psychos was enough for him. Sam and Tucker helped him out sometimes, and conning candy from teenagers messing with a ouija board never got old. But dealing with the crazy people was annoying, especially with how often it happened.

Popping into existence in front of a nudist, all female 'witch' coven was an experience, one that Danny refused to mentioned to anyone.

But, after nearly four years as a half-ghost superhero, Danny had come to deal with whatever was thrown at him very well. He'd traveled to other dimensions, altered time, fixed time itself after twisting it like a pretzel, and even been to space. He fought otherworldly monsters on a daily basis, could fly into orbit on a bad day, and punch through solid steel. Something as strange as being transformed into a female toaster that could only talk through limericks had stopped surprising him after the first year.

So, when Danny felt that oh so dreaded hook-behind-the-navel sensation that indicated he was being summoned, he did something he didn't usually do.

Danny had had a long, hard day. Skulker had set up an emergency base on the other side of the portal, and after being ripped to pieces a dozen times Danny finally followed him through and blasted the whole thing with a good, long Ghostly Wail. After going back home, exhausted from dealing with Skulker nonstop for a few hours, Ember and Technus attacked him. Super guitar + magitek speakers = busted eardrums. Dealing with them took another hour and a half, and Danny thanked the stars it was a weekend. After those big names, it was an endless horde of lesser ghosts; because Skulker was a sore looser and emptied his collection in revenge.

So, Danny could be called 'annoyed.' And when that summoning came, well... He. Flipped. _Out_.

Danny 'grabbed' the thread that was trying to latch onto him and sent a burst of very annoying, and slightly painful, ghostly energy through it. He got the feeling of shock, pain, and anger from the other side before he blasted the whole connection away from him.

No longer bothered, Danny gave a sigh of contentment as he laid down to sleep.

Half an hour later, he was trapped in a death match with a few robots bigger than his school.

It wasn't a good day.

Although Danny didn't know it, his actions had far reaching consequences. The summoning ritual that tried to catch him was powered by actual magic users, instead of the usual cantrips that he usually dealt with. And so, when Danny blasted it apart, it reformed almost instantly.

The ritual was supposed to find someone powerful, to be used as a weapon. After experiencing Danny's anger, it checked him as a 'no way in hell' option. Searching for someone that was as qualified as Danny, but not quite as powerful, was fairly simple for the ritual. After a few seconds, it found a good replacement.

Dani was having an amazing day! A few weeks ago she had figured out how to teleport, and with that it became much easier to avoid authorities and ghost hunters. To celebrate, she went to Australia to find a good pet, like a snake or lizard. She met some nice people there, and one of them gave her a knife when they realized she was alone. Dani was curious as to why, because she had long since grown up from her young looking self. She was, physically at least, around 15 or 16, though shorter than most.

She had spent the day cruising through the Outback, seeing the sights and feeling the breeze. It was just another day for her, but when everyday could be amazing, why not enjoy it? She had a great plan for today, and as soon as she got to that mountain on the horizon she would have lunch. After years of having her powers she was pretty good at hunting with them. Ice was amazing for arrowheads and eating utensils, though she was better with electricity than ice...

Dani's face scrunched up in concentration. She could feel something in the air, a pressure that felt like ozone smelled. She shook her head with a laugh.

"Pretty soon I'll be shouting those lame puns that Danny likes so much." She shook off the feeling. "No more strange or abstract thinking for today!"

She put on an extra burst of speed, knowing she would be hungry sooner or later. Because of that extra speed, she didn't react in time and got blasted full on in the face by a glowing pink lightning bolt.

Recovering from her shock (damn it Danny!), Dani realized that it didn't hurt. It was, taking her somewhere? She had the feeling of being grabbed by a giant hand, and suddenly she was being pulled through a tube.

Halfway there, the stress and sudden strain on her powers shocked her into her human form, and she passed out.

Dani was similar enough to her template to have a penchant for bad puns, witty remarks, and kicking ass when necessary. What she lacked in power, she didn't quite make up for in skill, but she did have a very... Explosive fighting style.

Waking up in the middle of a ritual circle, surrounded by strange men in robes, what Dani did was somewhat justified.

Throwing herself at the closest person, a tall ginger with an earring, Danni drew her knife mid-stride. She casually danced around a jet of blue light, rolled under a red bolt, and came up inside the tall mans guard. Jabbing a nerve cluster in his right wrist, she grabbed the stick that fell out as she slid under his legs and popped up behind him, knife to his neck and stick in his ear.

The silence was deafening, and Dani took the slight reprieve to put her back to a wall and eyes on everyone else.

Observing the group, Dani was reminded of a militia she met in Africa. The majority were just civilians, though somewhat battle-weary, and the rest moved like Danny, just more obvious.

The exception, in this case, being an old man with a three foot beard and gaudy purple robes with sky blue swirls. He walked like Vlad; experienced, smart, more powerful than nearly everyone, and with a glint of cunning hidden behind his twinkling blue eyes. Dani only caught this much because of her superhuman reflexes.

Looking at the old man, Dani questioned him. "Who are you and why am I here?"

"If you put the wand down," the old man was quick to reply, "I will tell you." He kept both hands out, fingers spread and palms down.

Dani considered her options. There weren't very many if she wanted to keep her secret. She wasn't Danny, and her powers were not something she liked to hide, but keeping lasers and invisibility up her sleeves was very useful. In this instance, discretion was for the best. She would keep it to strength, reflexes, and maybe some minor telekinesis.

Kneeing the man she held hostage in his ribs, because Dani had been making him lean down backwards, she pushed him forward, Dani tossed the stick a few feet away. She started spinning the knife in her hands, to keep them from thinking she was an easy target.

The ginger muffled a curse as he stumbled to his feet, but the bearded man didn't take his eyes off of Dani. She met them confidently, and felt her ectoplasm tingle. Frowning, she stared at him.

The old man straightened up, and his presence seemed to fill the room with a tangible weight. It impressed Dani, especially since she had only seen Danny and Vlad do something similar.

"If everyone will leave us," the old man stated, "I will fill the young lady in on the current situation." There was a brief hesitation from some, but they all cleared out in a few seconds.

Dani tensed, holding the knife in a reverse grip, blatantly stating her caution and willingness for violence. The old man ignored it. Slowly raising his wand, he waved it to his right, away from Dani. She tensed when a table and two chairs appeared, but moved to take a seat when the old man did. He placed his wand on the table, and with a brief hesitation Dani did the same with her knife.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am a wizard, and I need your help." The wizard rested his hand under his chin. "We are currently in a war, and the ritual we used summoned anyone, regardless of age or gender, that could help us."

Dani thought. She reached out, grabbed the knife, and threw it in the air. Catching it, she repeated the motion. Finally, she holstered the blade.

"How can I help out in this corner of the world?" If nothing else, she would have a great story for Valerie when she swung around Amity.


End file.
